castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stormmiller/CC. fan fic porn
'chapter one. Red' It was post war, the great evil wizard has fallen to the mightly four knights of elements. ice, fire, poision and...lighting... the old king had callen in a meeting to the cilvailians and peasnts, all the nights and the princesses. the meeting was being held in the kings castle four mouuths after the war, when everything was truely safe and repaired. he got up, he shook as he walked ver, some knights took off there helments in the back to get ready to hear better but the four knights did not have to worry, they where sitting on thee sidelines acres from the pranicesses. red was stunned, he got many looks at the red pranecess before but neever enough time to truly look at her. she had wonderful bouncy orange hair in curls and dark green eyes that reminded him of the grass, she looked happy, ready, like red was feeling at that point. the most he got from her was a single kis on the battlefiled, because the king was very protective of all four of the girls. he wanted her, he felt mixed feelings, he wante to lay in bed and hear her voice, he wanted to make her his. he wanted to feel her smooth skin, badly. the speech ended and red did not hear anything about it, he did not want to, he knew what he wanted. all was bad untill he actally lernt the news of the event, blacksmith told him the king wanted to marry the princesses off to the four knights. oh, he liked that he loved the thought of having her.so much so he went to the kings castle late at night and snuk in, he went right towards the red princesses room. he stunned the gurads and walked in rock hard, he felt his dick trying to rise up from under the holder incase the knights got one in battle, she was in the kicten making herself some food when red came in. he told her in the ee there how he felt, he shook and swet from more then the armor he must wear, her eyes expanded as he said how much he ceaved for he, he wanted to fuck and hard. she told him "do it." in seconds he dropped off his cloths annd push her onto the conter, he ripped her dress and pulled her hair as he rammed his dick into her vagina angerly, feeling, his fingers in her cruels made him more horny as his head went up and back down, she morned as red grunted, he felt it coming, he has hit his climax, cum waves shoot into her vagina as she moaned so louadly as red grabbed onto her hard tits and started sucking on her neck as he kept rhrusting, as the next climax grew closer he grabbed on and sucked harder, again he shot cum all inside of her. he flipped her and they started making out as he finally got rid of the full dress,as he leaped onto her naked body knocking over anything she had on the counter, she wanted something new to eat, she grabbed his dick and started jerking him off, still making out red felt her plump ass cheecks with one hand. for the last time he came but this time it shoot right into her mouth all over her tounge teeth and throat. they fell onto the ground finished just feeling each other. he grabbed her tits and she played with his balls. it was time he had to leave. 'Chapter two. Blue' 'Chapter three.Orange' 'CHAPTER FOUR Green' Category:Blog posts